


Taking what you want

by Chou_cosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Desk Sex, Director Levi, Dirty Talk, Eren's ass getting wrecked, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Intern Eren Yeager, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Seme Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thirsty Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, blowjob, man i've been wanting to use that tag for ages, slight exhibitionism, thirsty eren jaeger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_cosplay/pseuds/Chou_cosplay
Summary: Gulping heavily, Eren slowly crawled closer to his target; eyes focused on the prize that lay before him. Tuning out any doubts that his boss might not want this or that they were basically in a semi-public setting, Eren took a deep breath and placed both hands on Levi’s thighs, effectively pushing his legs apart to get better access. The raven's entire body seemed to tense in surprise underneath him.Feeling bold Eren gently traced the outline of Levi’s crotch with his fingers, ghosting over the fabric with enough pressure to feel the effects taking hold on his boss, before looking up into the piercing silver orbs that were staring at him intently. With heavily dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and a tongue peeking out to lick over his lips he stared up at the raven; eye-contact not faltering for a single second while he mouthed silently ‘Taking what I want’ before his lips ghosted over the clearly visible bulge that had formed in his superiors tight dress pants.This is basically my first attempt at shameless smut - the tags say it all.Chapter 2 starring Eren getting his ass wrecked in return





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is what i've spent my sunday afternoon doing XD writing porn :DDDD well anyway this is basically me practicing writing smut for my other FF's and this is one of the headcanon's that i had for Levi and Eren. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I always appreciate the feedback <3

With a heavy sigh, Eren placed the documents down on the table of the meticulously clean meeting room; taking one set and setting it in front of each seat surrounding the long table; knowing to keep some distance between the seat he had designated to his boss and the others. If there was one thing he had learned after spending an entire month working for Levi Ackerman, then it was that the man wanted everything set up in a _very_ specific way. Not keen on human interactions or getting something ‘dirty on himself’ the man preferred having a few empty chairs in between himself and his colleagues. Not like Eren really understood where this weird mind-set came from anyway. 

Checking the clock hanging on the far side wall another heavy sigh tumbled over his lips. Only a few minutes left to get everything ready for the executive meeting. 

That’s all he had been doing during the past month. Preparing documents, preparing meetings rooms; bringing fucking tea to his boss and _if_ he was lucky actually helping preparing a presentation. But knowing Mr. Ackerman he was sure that the elder had reworked it afterwards anyway. How the fuck was he supposed to learn anything if he was left to do these shit-jobs? That wasn’t the point of the internship right? 

Frustrated and with a bit more force than necessary, he started placing the stupid company pens on top of the documents on the table. Goddamn it. He was more than eager to learn and if it were anyone else he would’ve already voiced his opinion of this _far from ideal_ situation. The constant scowl on his boss’s face and his rather cold detached attitude however, made him wary of actually confronting the man about his training; a shiver running down his spine at the thought. 

His boss’s resting bitch-face wasn’t the only reason that left him shuddering in the man's presence. The guy was hot. Incredibly hot. Unfairly so, even. As if the hauntingly mesmerizing gunmetal irises, angular porcelain cheekbones and dark, black hair that looked soft to the touch weren't enough, his boss had decided it was a good idea to wear fancy black suits to work. His tight dress shirts leaving very little to the imagination and his pants hugging his obviously toned body perfectly; accentuating every muscle of his lean figure. Leaving a drooling Eren in their wake whenever he thought his boss wasn’t looking. 

Did Eren mention that he had a thing for guys in suits? 

But that still didn’t help his current situation. All his friends were actually learning things and benefitting from their programs; leaving him to be the only one left out. He had technically gotten the best offer after Armin, having managed to score the internship at Survey Corps under Levi freaking Ackerman to boot. His hot boss however, seemed to have decided that he was not worthy of being taught, going by the scoldings, narrowed glares and borderline dismissive looks he had received from the raven on more than one occasion. 

If he didn’t want to teach him then why the fuck had he hired him? He wasn’t some glorified fucking secretary!!

With a low growl he slammed down the last pen on the seat his boss would soon be occupying, only for it to roll down under the table. Fucking hell. Could his day get any better than this?!

Not having any spare ones with him, left him with no choice but to crawl under the freaking table in search of the damned pen. After all, he didn’t want to deal with the hell his boss would unleash upon him for not having the meeting room prepared in time, or a single pen not being in its proper place. 

He had just found the damned thing, when his heart stopped as the door opened, carrying in the shrill voice of what he immediately recognized as director Zoe’s voice. Fuck. Well, at least he could still come out from under the table if it was just Ms. Zoe. The woman might be half-crazy but she was at least nice, not like the same thing could be said about his bo-  
“I swear to god, shitty glasses if you don’t shut up now, I will do it for you.” 

The icy deep baritone voice of his boss had him frozen on the spot. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How was he going to get out of this one? No way was he crawling out from under the table now – he’d never live it off. Was he stuck in this boring meeting for the next hour then; trying not to be discovered by all his bosses?

But what if they found him in the middle of it? That would be _way_ more embarrassing right? He should just get out of here and live with Levi and Hanji seeing him like this. He could still explain it now right?

“Oh short-stacks don’t be so grumpy. See? Your cute little intern prepped everything the way you like it, so shouldn’t you be more thrilled about this?” Hanjis voice teased the shorter man that seemed to have halted in the doorway. 

Wait. Cute?

“Thrilled about this boring shit-fest of a meeting? Are you fucking kidding me? I could _actually_ be doing some work, but no, instead Captain America decided to hold this stupid meeting. So no I’m not very thrilled over having to sit in here for an _entire fucking hour_.” 

Eren might have not be able to see his boss’s face from the position he was currently in, but he could almost picture the scowl on his face deepening at Hanji’s words. 

“Oh you’re just grumpy because you can’t stare at his pretty ass for the next hour.” Hanji cackled. 

Huh? Wait what?

Hanji suddenly seemed to stumble to the side lightly and whined “Ouch Leviiiiiiii, that actually hurt a bit.”– “Tch. Don’t go spouting around nonsense you crazy lunatic.”

Did Levi just hit her? And wait –Levi was staring at his ass? Did he find him attractive? A light blush spread over his cheeks at the idea of his incredibly hot boss actually wanting a piece of his ass. 

“Oh grumpy-pants. Only because Eren doesn’t realize you’re ogling his ass like there’s no tomorrow, doesn’t mean we others don’t see it.” Ignoring the ensuing click of tongue from the raven the brunette continued while snickering lightly “But if you want the Jaeger-booty you might want to stop giving him silly tasks like preparing meeting rooms.”

Purposeful steps rang through the meeting room as Levi strode towards his designated seat. “You think I don’t know the kid has potential? I do. But he needs to learn to fight for the things he wants. No one is going to spoon-feed him in this world and the brat needs to learn to take what he wants.” 

Suddenly Levi’s meticulously clean shoes were standing mere feet away from him, the chair scraping lightly over the floor as Levi pulled it back and took a seat right in front of him. Eren’s eyes widened momentarily, his hand still holding the damned company pen that had resulted in him being in this entire mess in the first place. 

So Levi was giving him the shit-tasks on purpose? Trying to frustrate him out of his shell? Trying to teach him a lesson?

“Oh Levi, you got it baaaaaad. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t bent him over your desk yet.” Hanji teased, having taken a seat further down the table. At Hanji’s comment Eren flushed even more; scarlet coloring his tanned cheeks as a warm fuzzy heat spread though him. Just when Levi seemed to be about to say something, the door to the meeting room opened again and three more pair of shoes entered the room. 

Fuck. He had lost his chance of getting out of this mess with minor embarrassment. Now he was stuck here for the next hour. Stuck here with his gorgeous boss in front of him that supposedly had the hots for him?

What if it was true though? Levi hadn’t really denied anything and usually Hanji was very on point about these things; having predicted that Oluo had it bad for Petra and a jealous inferiority complex towards Levi, which Eren had to admit, was pretty damn spot-on. 

So that meant that Levi wanted him. 

Just like Eren wanted Levi. 

And the raven had basically told just him to take what he wanted…

Gulping heavily, he slowly crawled closer to his target; eyes focused on the prize that lay before him. Tuning out any doubts that Levi might not want this or that they were basically in a semi-public setting, Eren took a deep breath and placed both hands on Levi’s thighs, effectively pushing his legs apart to get better access. Levi’s entire body seemed to tense in surprise underneath him.

Feeling bold Eren gently traced the outline of Levi’s crotch with his fingers, ghosting over the fabric with enough pressure to feel the effects taking hold on his boss, before looking up into the piercing silver orbs that were staring at him intently. With heavily dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and a tongue peeking out to lick over his lips he stared up at the raven; eye-contact not faltering for a single second while he mouthed silently ‘Taking what I want’ before his lips ghosted over the clearly visible bulge that had formed in his superiors tight dress pants. 

Eren reveled in the shiver that ran through Levi’s body at his declaration. His hands trailed lightly over Levi’s thighs, stroking patterns into the fabric while his lips busied themselves with mouthing over the delectably large bulge right in front of him. Refusing to take his hands off any part of the raven’s body, his teeth found the zipper of Levi’s dress pants. Emerald green orbs were trained on his superiors face as he tugged down the offending barrier excruciatingly slow.

Levi’s mask seemed unbreakable, silver eyes staring at their mutual boss standing at the other side of the room holding a presentation; but Eren knew that the raven’s attention lied elsewhere. 

His hands trailed higher on Levi’s thighs; thumbs dipping precariously close to Levi’s open zipper but never quite making it; teasing not just the raven but also himself. Oh how he wanted to suck on that cock. His own dick twitched in excitement at the thought of engulfing the raven’s length and swallowing it down whole. Eagerness took hold of him as his hands finally opened the pesky button and tugged down Levi’s boxer briefs.

Springing out from its confines he finally got a close-up look of Levi’s girth standing proudly in front of him. He couldn’t help himself from licking his lips again at the sight; his mouth watering just by looking at it. It was long and thick with a very slight curve to the right, the lovely pale color and rosy flush of its head just waiting to be coated in his saliva. 

His hand reached out and grabbed the base of Levi’s impressive cock gently; giving it a firm stroke before pressing kisses to the side. Not being able to help himself, he gave the head a tentative lick, gauging Levi’s reaction. When nothing happened, no gunmetal orbs trained on him, he decided to go for it; engulfing the engorged head is his hot wet cavern. 

Suckling lightly on the head, he let his tongue dart into the slit, gathering the precum and tasting the salty glory on his tongue. He had to fight hard to keep down the ensuing moan at the sublime taste of his superior; gratefully swallowing around Levi’s dick at the treat; trying to milk out more. 

It wasn’t enough.

He wanted more. 

Wrapping his lips tightly around the flushed part, he slowly started sucking more of Levi’s length into his eager little mouth. Not stopping and slowly twirling his tongue on the underside of the heavy cock filling him so nicely, he finally felt the tip of it grazing the back of his throat. Letting out a barely audible hum at feeling so nice and full, he started sucking eagerly; slowly taking in more and more, while bopping his head up and down. 

He suddely felt slender fingers clench into his hair, guiding him further down on the large dick that was lying heavily on his tongue. Following his boss’s lead, he took in more; greedily devouring what was given to him. Heady orbs stared up and were for the briefest moment met with wildly blown silver pupils, staring heatedly at him. 

Holding Levi’s gaze, his other hand that wasn’t busy with squeezing the wide base of the raven’s thick member wandered down to his balls; fondling them lightly while rolling them between his fingers; squeezing ever so slightly when he gave the cock in his mouth a particularly delicious suck. 

An involuntary shuddered breath left his superior in response; making Eren all the more eager to get a reaction out of the stony poker-face of Levi. His lips were still tightly wrapped around the raven’s length, holding it as deep as he could in his tight wet cavern while caressing the tip and underside with his talented tongue. Drool was dripping down his cheeks in small rivulets with Levi’s cock taking up all the space his mouth had to offer. 

Glancing up once more, Eren removed his hand, relaxed his throat and slid down further on Levi’s length, cutting off his airflow by deep throating him. The groaned moan slipping over Levi’s lips had him momentarily halt his ministrations, eyes widening with frantic panic at the sudden possibility of being caught dick-deep in his superiors lap. 

“Everything ok there Levi?” Erwin smooth voice rang through the room, making Eren jolt back from the delicious treat in front of him. Levi’s hand however stopped him immediately. He pushed him back down on his dripping cock and retorted “I groaned because of this shitty ass meeting. Tell us something new or useful and stop wasting our time by going over the same fucking figures we went over last week.”

Frozen in place, Eren carefully waited until Erwin started to ramble on again before glancing up at the raven. And while Levi didn’t look down at him, Eren got the message by the slender fingers that had started playing with his hair in what seemed like reassurance. 

More than eager to get back to his previous task, he let Levi’s dick slide out of his mouth, sucking on the head, while swirling his tongue around the tip of Levi’s cockhead and dipping it into the slit again. The precum was flowing freely now, and judging by the twitching of the raven’s cock his orgasm wasn’t too far off. 

Palming himself through his pants, he brought the full length of Levi’s dick back into his more than willing mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked headily while going down on him; bopping his head in a steady rhythm. Reveling in the musky scent of Levi’s neatly trimmed pubes and with the tip of Levi’s cock down his throat he swallowed thickly; the convulsions going straight through the raven’s entire body. He felt the finger inside of his brown mob clenching into a fist, the length inside of his mouth twitching eagerly and with one final suck and ensuing swallow he felt his boss spilling himself down his throat. His cum splashed hot down Eren’s throat, coating it white in its wake and Eren swallowed greedily; milking Levi for all he was worth. 

Eren slowly and carefully pulled off his dick, making sure to lick Levi clean and swallow anything left in his mouth before tucking him back into his pants. His own erection was throbbing painfully, neglected in his way too tight pants – but judging by Erwins tone the meeting was about to be over and while that blowjob had been fantastic he didn’t really want to be caught with his pants down in an executive meeting. 

Levi’s fingers were still splayed out in his hair, twisting strands of it seemingly absent-mindedly; growling a “Thank god this shit-show is over” after Erwin had concluded the meeting and people started leaving the room. 

But the raven didn’t move an inch, staying firmly seated in his place, pretending to sort through his notes. 

Hanji was luckily engaged in a conversation with Erwin and when the two of them had finally left, Eren was finally able to let out the sigh of relief he had been holding. No one seemed to have noticed. 

A rather unmanly squeak left him when a strong arm suddenly grabbed his own, effectively pulling him out from under the table and depositing him on the desk; leaving Levi’s ‘notes’ a crumbled mess. But for once the raven didn’t seem to mind. 

Eren stared wide-eyed at his boss standing in front of him, like a deer caught in head-lights, while Levi simply straighened his tie and glared at him with narrowed eyes. “My office. Now.” 

Gulping loudly and ready to accept any form of punishment his boss would give him, he got up from the desk with his eyes downcast. _Just what the fuck had he done_?

He could feel the silver stare on him as he dejectedly began to make his way out of the meeting room, only to be swiftly grabbed by the arm and in a whirlwind of movement and limbs be pressed against the next best wall with Levi’s lips on his own, devouring him hungrily. Breaking the kiss reluctantly but still cupping Eren's ass firmly with both of his hands, his boss sultrily whispered into his ear “Now it’s my turn to take what I want, Jaeger" before sauntering off towards his office. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey my thirsty readers, here's chapter 2 of Levi wrecking that Jaeger-booty. 
> 
> And I currently feel just as wrecked having just finished writing 6k of basically porn XD well, i hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> I always appreciate the feedback.

Basking in the satisfaction of having just received the best blowjob in his entire life and leaving the culprit flabbergasted and scrambling after him, Levi sauntered towards his office door. He couldn’t wait to fucking finally get his hands on that ass. 

Oh, he would completely _wreck_ that boy. 

Fuck him into oblivion. 

The thought alone had his dick twitch in his pants, eagerness taking over at the notion of his various fantasies finally coming true. Hanji had as usual been spot on about him wanting to bend Jaeger over his desk and have his pretty little hole stretched wide open around his fingers. 

He marched straight into his office, a plan already forming in his head on how he would go about this – if he had enough control over himself. Good thing that the brat had already gotten him off once then. 

Turning around with his hands splayed out over his desk and leaning forward, he waited for Eren to stumble into his office. A familiar mob of brown hair appeared in the door and Levi couldn’t help the smoldering gaze and the satisfied smirk with which he regarded the fidgeting boy in front of him. 

Eren was clearly nervous, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. But his eyes met his own straight on. Expectantly. Waiting for him to make the first move. 

Raking his eyes over the lithe body that he would soon have writhing underneath him, Levi licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes tracked over the rosy, fucked out lips, the for now unmarred golden skin on his neck and then to the obvious bulge still prevalent under the tight pants he usually silently cursed and praised the boy for wearing. 

His smirk widened at the sight. A low hum of approval slipped over his lips as his eyes met teal ones. 

“So sucking my cock got you that hard, hm?” he drawled, noticing the shudder jolting through Eren’s body at his husky tone. 

Oho, so the boy liked dirty-talk? He could _definitely_ work with that. 

“What a dirty-minded, little intern you are. I guess you are in dire need of a _proper_ training on work-place manners, aren’t you, Eren?” The boy’s name rolled over his lips in a low purr, his voice heavily laced with sultriness and coupled with the previous insult Eren seemed to almost melt into a small puddle, judging by the whiny moan tumbling over his plump lips. 

The brat nodded enthusiastically, emerald green orbs ablaze with desire and lust dancing in the lovely hues. His fingers twitched at the hem of his shirt, almost as if he was fighting the urge to touch himself. But Levi would have none of that. 

“I asked you a question, Jaeger. I expect an answer” he commanded, his voice turning from husky to domineering in an instant. 

“Y-yes, sir! I’d… like that… a lot.” Came the stuttered reply. 

Levi hummed in approval. “Good. It’s Levi though.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Eren asked, confusion written all over his face.

Damn, the boy was expressive. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of blissed and fucked out face he would be making once he was done with him. 

“Don’t call me sir or Mr. Ackerman when we’re doing this. It’s Levi” he answered. “But I still expect you to reply verbally when I ask you a question. Even when I’m finally balls-deep in that perky ass of yours. Got that?”

A small blush spread onto tan cheeks and he got a low “Yes s-… ah uhm Levi.” 

Satisfied with the answer, he nodded. Just one more thing to get out of the way then. 

“Are you clean?” he questioned the boy, wanting to know beforehand what he was getting into. 

“Ah, yeah I am. Got tested a few months back and haven’t been with anyone since.” Eren replied, blushing slightly. Fidgeting a bit but getting the question that was obviously on the tip of his tongue out, he asked “I kinda already swallowed your cum, so not like it matters much, but uhm… are you?”

Meeting the imploring gaze of the other and fighting to get the insanely hot image of Eren greedily swallowing all of his cum down out of his mind but failing miserably, he stated with a rough edge in his voice “Of course.” 

Making his voice drip down lower he added “And good. That means I can fill your tight ass up in _all_ the right ways.”

A shiver cursed through Eren’s body upon his words. He looked at him with heavily lidded eyes; pupils blown wildly and the beautiful teal color reduced to a tiny rim at the edge. 

“Lock the door.” His next command rang through the room and Eren scrambled to comply. 

Meanwhile Levi opened the lowest of his desk drawers, taking out a bottle of lube and with a sly smirk a golden cockring that would just look lovely against Eren’s tanned skin. 

When he heard the tell-tale click of the lock on his door, he lifted his gaze from the items on his desk to meet the lust-filled stare of the brunette across from him. He beckoned the boy over with a single finger and a low rumble of “now get that ass over here.” 

He watched with an all-consuming hunger as Eren slowly walked over to him, eyes raking once more over the glorious body in front of him. 

As soon as the boy was within his reach, he pulled him closer, wanting nothing more than to have his body pressed against his own. His desire got the better out of him as his mouth sought the others lips hungrily, unable to get enough of the plump, plush lips that eagerly met his own. 

Licking over those slightly swollen lips that no doubt stemmed from having them wrapped so prettily around his cock only minutes ago, Levi silently demanded entry. He hummed his approval low in his throat as Eren excitedly opened his mouth and he was finally able to push and lick his way inside. 

The boy tasted heavenly. 

Their tongues danced and mingled, pushing against each other in desperate need. Tilting his head to get a better angle, he sucked on the brunette’s tongue as his hands started to wander, calloused fingertips slipping beneath his shirt to trail ghosting touches along the boy’s smooth stomach and sides. 

The low moan slipping out of Eren’s mouth broke their heated exchange, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths to each other. 

Eren greedily chased his lips but Levi would have none of it. Tilting his head to the side so that Eren’s lips only found purchase on his cheek, he started nipping and licking his way along the brunettes jaw all the way to his ear, his fingers continuing their path upwards to where their price laid waiting. 

“So eager to have my cock inside of you, aren’t you?” he whispered huskily into the boy’s ear, reveling in the low shudders and moans he got in reply. “And how pretty you’ll look like. All stretched around me. Sucking me in greedily. Fucking hungry for more, aren’t you. So shameless” he continued, sucking and biting more fiercely on the brat’s earlobe with every moan that tumbled over the boy’s lips. 

He nipped and licked his way down his throat, sucking hungrily on the tanned skin in front of him, eager to mark the brunette as his own. Lips and teeth found the damp flesh of his throat blindly, swift hands undoing the pesky buttons on Eren’s shirt with practiced ease. 

He wedged his knee between the boy’s thighs and pushed him to lie back on his desk, all the while mouthing on every patch of skin that he could find. 

Pens and paper went flying everywhere but for once Levi didn’t care. Not when he was finally getting what he had been pining after for months. 

He mouthed along Eren’s collarbone and slowly sucked a trail down to the boy’s rosy little nubs. Levi gently rolled one of the perk, plump buds in his hand while his mouth ravenously descended on the other, making the brunette keen and arch frantically into his touch. 

“A-Ah… Levi.”

The loud moan of his name tumbled over Eren’s lips as he sucked and bit lightly into the treat in front of him, his fingers flicking the other nipple playfully. 

“That’s right, Eren. Call my name” he growled possessively “Let them know who’s about to fuck you ‘till you can’t walk anymore.” 

“God, yes.” Eren pleaded desperately, the boy’s enthusiasm only spurring Levi on to finally get to the real fun. 

But all in good time. 

First, a reward was in order for Eren’s _immaculate performance_ in today’s meeting. 

Just when he decided on how he was going to reward Eren, the brunette’s hands reached out to him, carding into his hair and tugging lightly. He let himself be pulled up into another frenzied kiss, while his slender fingers busied themselves with getting the brunette out of his pesky pants. 

Levi almost lost himself in the pleasure of mapping out Eren’s hot cavern and devouring his greedy tongue wrapped deliciously around his own, but when the brunette instinctively bucked up into his fingers that had grazed his throbbing erection he remembered what he wanted to do next. 

An unsatisfied whine slipped over Eren’s lips as Levi broke the kiss and moved back to stand away from him. 

Levi looked down and had to swallow hard. Blazing silver orbs took in the picture that was painted in front of him. 

Eren splayed out on his desk. Naked. In all his tan glory. The only things adorning his skin were the various hickeys that Levi had left in his wake. He hummed low in his throat, a wave of possessiveness surging through him at the sight of his marks ornamenting the brunette’s bronze skin so rightfully. 

Eren was his. 

And before tonight was over he will have claimed the boy _inside_ and out. 

“Levi… please” a squirming Eren begged, hands reaching for him, yearning to be touched again. 

“So eager.” Levi mused, fingers trailing lightly along the boy’s thighs, making him shiver underneath him. “So happy to be splayed out in front of me.”

Ghosting his fingertips higher, closer to the brunette’s dripping erection but never quite touching it he husked “So ripe and ready for the taking.” 

The ensuing moan told him everything he needed to know about how much the brat agreed with his notion. Trailing his fingers lower and lower, he took his rightful place in between the boy’s legs again.

“That’s all you wanna do right, Eren? Swallow up my cock in this greedy little hole right here…” He purred, tracing the rim of Eren’s ass with gentle fingers, teasing in fore-shadowing for the things to come.

“Have me buried deep inside of you as I fuck you into oblivion hm?” Levi teased, reveling in every shiver that wrecked through Eren’s body at his words. He could see the pre-cum oozing out of the tip of his dick that lay neglected on his stomach. 

Licking his lips at the delicious sight, he slowly leaned down. “Pound into you recklessly, fucking that tight ass until no tomorrow” he drawled, breath ghosting over Eren’s erection as the words tumbled over his lips. 

Eren’s head had lolled onto the side, moans and whines spilling over his lips for every word Levi spoke, drinking it in hungrily. His body shivered in delight wherever Levi touched him and all the boy wanted was more. 

The feeling of his breath on Eren’s erection seemed to tilt him over the edge as he shamelessly rutted up and started begging for exactly that. More.

“Ah… oh, Levi, please… please.”

“Please what Eren?” Levi asked, holding the lithe body down by the hips, face inches away from the tip of his painfully hard dick. 

“M-more… please.” Eren whined, panting and winded by the close proximity but not getting enough the way it was. 

“You want me to suck your cock, is that it?” Levi questioned, his fingers ghosting over Eren’s balls and making his breath hitch. 

“Y- yes, please” he stuttered, teal orbs looking at him with desperation and lust. 

“You want me to swallow you down whole, deep-throat this pretty little cock right here and milk you for all you’re worth?” 

“Fuck, god yes.” He mewled, hips threatening to rut up again in desperate search for friction. 

“Since you’ve been such a _good boy_ in today’s meeting, consider this your reward, Eren.” he husked before his lips closed around the boy’s weeping cock. 

“God…. Fuck, Levi. ” Eren keened dirtily, hands desperately weaving into midnight strands, trying to find purchase to ground himself from the euphoric pleasure that cursed through him at having Levi’s mouth engulf him fully. 

Levi slowly slid lower on Eren’s cock, taking as much time as he could while fishing for the bottle of lube that lay somewhere next to him. 

Finally finding the damned thing, he coated three of his fingers in an ample amount, warming it up between his fingers before focusing back on the cock lying heavily in his mouth. He hadn’t stopped his steady rhythm, and judging by the stifled moans and choked breaths that rang through the room, Eren hadn’t noticed what was about to happen next. 

The brat couldn’t help but whimper helplessly under the ministration of Levi’s skilled tongue on his length. Teasing its way up and down and slipping into his slit ever so often, making any coherent thought impossible. All Eren could do was close his eyes and enjoy the pleasure cursing through his every vein. 

Stilling his bopping and opting for running his tongue along the boy’s shaft, gaze resting on Eren’s face contorted in blissful pleasure, he playfully trailed his lubed up fingers over the brat’s balls, moving them slowly towards his puckering entrance. 

Eren’s eyes shot open immediately, hips wiggling in silent demand as Levi’s finger slowly started circling his asshole teasingly. A pathetic mewl tumbled over the boy’s lips, urging him on and begging quietly to finally be filled. 

“Please… Levi… inside” he managed hoarsely, arching his back more at the gentle touch. 

Levi decides that for now, Eren’s begging would suffice and slowly but steadily began to press his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. The brunette groaned in satisfaction underneath him, his ass eagerly eating up the digit. 

He started sucking on the brunette’s dick again, crooking his finger at the same time and pressing it against Eren’s velvety insides. The loud keen echoing through his office coupled with the loud sloppy squelching sounds would have been enough to make his mouth go dry, if not for the boy’s cock weeping steadily into it. 

Swallowing the now freely flowing pre-cum greedily, he nudged a second finger past Eren’s slowly loosening rim. The brat’s body tensed for a brief moment, before he relaxed and his walls welcomed the second intrusion happily. 

Sliding his fingers as deep as he could and reveling in the dirty moans tumbling over the brunette’s lips, he slid off his cock with a wet plop. 

“I wonder if you could come from just my fingers” he mused, curving said digits as he husked the dare. A breathy and needy moan was all the reply he got and for now he would let it slip. 

He continued to finger Eren at a painstaking pace, massaging and teasing the brat, making his knees go weak and his thighs quiver in pleasure. Working his slender digits apart inside of the boy, he leaned over the body lying beneath him and husked sultrily “So you like it when I finger fuck your eager little hole hm?” into the brat’s ear.

“Y-yes… I… I … like it!” Eren keened, his voice almost a squeak when Levi’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

Levi’s own cock throbbed against his pants at the admission, his breath hitching slightly as he lined up the third and final finger. Mouthing over the marks that adorned the brunette’s throat he pushed the last finger in. 

Eren let out a gasp in reply to the stretch, his cock giving a sudden jerk as if reminding Levi that it was still there. A rather large bead of pre-cum had collected at the tip, glistening in the light of the office room, silently begging Levi to lick it off. 

His fingers were in to the knuckle now, his other hand busying itself with drawing soothing circles into the boy’s hip. After giving Eren a moment to adjust he shifted his hand again, his fingers gracing against the spot that he knew would have Eren see white. 

“Ah.. L-Levi.. please” the brat moaned, his back arching off the table, rutting into thin air.

It wouldn’t be long now Levi mused. 

He shifted his hand once more to push his fingertips relentlessly against the boy’s prostrate, making him whimper at the overload of sensation. Eren’s entire body was trembling underneath him, quivering with the surging heat in his stomach that promised relief. 

Leaning over Eren again, he bit lightly into his throat, sucking another mark into the golden skin as his fingers continued to assault the brunette’s insides. 

“Can’t wait to be inside of you.” He purred into the boy’s ear, his own dick twitching at the thought of being engulfed by the hot heat searing around his fingers. “The sounds you make are making me so hard.”

“Th-then.. fuck me” Eren sobbed, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. 

“Oh? But I am, aren’t I? I’m fucking you nice and good with my fingers.” He replied sultrily “Plunging them deep inside of you, or… do you want something else to fill you up?”

“Please” Eren begged almost frantically now, his hips seemingly unable to decide whether or not he should rut down against Levi’s fingers or rut up into thin air, hoping to get some friction on his neglected cock. “Please… I need to… I need to come” He sobbed desperately. 

“Ho, making demands now, aren’t we? Hmm but since this is supposed to be a reward I’ll guess I’ll let you have your way this once.” 

Leaning down and taking pity on the writhing boy, Levi licked a slow stripe from the base to the tip of his throbbing erection before engulfing it once more in his mouth. Helplessly bucking up into the long-awaited touch, a high-pitched moan left Eren’s lips, hands gripping the oaken desk beneath him in a tight death-grip as he spilled himself down Levi’s throat. 

Swallowing down all Eren had to offer, Levi slipped off his cock with a wet pop, gunmetal orbs taking in the utterly blissed out expression adorning the brunette’s face. 

His own cock throbbed with need at the sight and with a sly smile tugging at the corner of his lips, he started rubbing his fingertips once more against the boy’s prostate. 

Teal eyes opened in surprise as a protesting whimper slipped over rosy lips, the brat clearly over-stimulated and disbelieving that he could take much more. “N-no more, Levi” he requested quietly, hands trying to swat away Levi’s offending one but at the same time already feeling himself harden again under the raven’s ministration. 

“Oh but the fun is just beginning brat.” Levi drawled, undoing his pants and freeing his raging boner with the hand that wasn’t occupied in making the brat hard again. “Wasn’t it you that wanted to have this fat cock buried balls-deep inside of you?” he asked teasingly, stretching his fingers inside of the brunette to make his point. 

“Ah, hng… yes” Eren moaned in reply, the pain of overstimulation having slowly turned back into jolts of pleasure running through him with every nudge of Levi’s talented fingers inside. 

Eren’s cock was standing proudly once more and with a satisfied hum, Levi retracted his fingers from the boy’s twitching entrance. 

Squirting some more lube onto his fingers and picking up the cockring with a sly smirk, he grabbed the boy’s still sensitive length in his firm hands and casually slipped the ring into place. 

“Wha-…” - “We can’t have you cumming so quickly again, now can we?” Levi interrupted Eren’s question, sensually stretching the words on purpose, using his huskiest tone and watching the shiver wreck through the boy’s body in avid satisfaction. “I want you to last while I fuck you senseless.”

A mix of a moan and a whimper slipped over the boy’s lips at his words, hooded teal orbs staring at him hungrily. 

“Mh… yes. Fuck me. Wanted this for so long” Eren purred, thick thighs hooking themselves around his waist while tanned fingers tangled themselves into his hair, pulling him closer. 

Levi groaned raggedly at the boy’s words and crushed his mouth to the brunette’s feverishly, tongue slipping in easily and reveling in the taste that was so uniquely Eren. Saliva started to drip down their cheeks in their ravenous attempt to devour each other. He sucked the brat’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling at it before releasing it and pressing his tongue back into Eren’s mouth were it belonged. 

The brunettes’ tiny mewls of pleasure were enough to leave shivers running down his spine. He shifted his hips back slightly, as far as Eren’s legs allowed it and ran his still lube-covered hand roughly over his cock. Giving it a few firm strokes before he guided the tip towards the boy’s slippery, twitching entrance. 

Breaking their heated exchange of kisses, he stared down into glazed over emerald orbs, whispering against the boy’s lips “I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk out of here. You want that Eren?”

“Hng… yes! Need you inside… please. _Levi_!” Eren cried out, hands grasping frantically at any part of Levi he could hold on to, finding purchase on his broad back and fervently tugging him closer. 

His gaze turned smoldering when the boy screamed his name like that. Pressing his lips against the panting ones beneath him, he let the head press inside. A low rumbling groan of gratification fell over his lips as the rest of his thick, throbbing shaft slowly sank into the exquisitely tight, slick heat that eagerly sucked him in. 

As soon as his length breached the now loosened ring of muscle Eren smacked his head back against the desk, eyes wide-opened as a lascivious moan rang through the room. His back arched, toes curling in the pleasure of finally, _finally_ being filled to the brim. 

Levi clenched his jaw shut at the agonizingly slow pace he took to go easy on the younger male. It felt like an eternity before he bottomed out, stilling once he felt the press of Eren’s round globes against his balls, giving the brunette some time to adjust to his engorged length. 

“You feel so fucking perfect around me. Sucking me in so greedily” he husked roughly against the brat’s throat, nuzzling and biting into the tanned, damp skin. 

“Mhh… so full” Eren gasped, wiggling his hips lightly and moaning at the delicious friction inside of him. 

Letting out a low growl at the boy’s words and how tight the slippery walls of Eren’s insides squeezed almost painfully around his member, he pulled the fevered brat’s leg up and shifted his hips back, pulling out in agonizing slowness until only the tip rested in brunette’s tight ass. 

Eren let out a shuddering whine at the feeling of Levi slipping out, tanned fingers digging into his sweat-slick, pale shoulders, leading to the pitch of his growl deepening huskily. He reveled in the bite of the other’s blunted nails in his shoulder blades, not minding the lingering sting and fleeting burn one bit. 

With his grip tightening on Eren’s bent leg, his hips thrust forward sharply, back into the searing heat that welcomed him so eagerly. A low growling moan fell from his lips as he buried himself once more, repeating the motion and rocking the brunette’s body on his work desk with every powerful thrust. 

Finding a steady rhythm of pounding into the brunette beneath him, Levi’s mouth sought out the rosy little nubs that lay neglected in front of him. Eren keened as he enveloped a perk nipple in his wet mouth, flicking teasingly over the bud while he kept rolling his hips. 

He could feel the tight hot channel constrict every so often around his thick length, incoherent moans and renditions of his name falling over the boy’s lips as he continued fucking him into his desk. 

“You like the feeling of having your ass so nice and full? Have your hole fucked wide open and gaping?” he asked in a sensuous tone, tongue slipping out and laving at the nipple in front of him while his silver orbs stared ravenously at Eren’s fucked out face. “I can feel you twitching around me. So eager to milk me dry, huh?”

“Mhhh…. Y- AH!” Eren screamed as Levi shifted his hips and pounded straight into the boy’s prostate. Biting at the brat’s lip, he didn’t even try to stop the never-ending stream of sobbing cries that fell over the brunette’s lips, instead continuing to whisper huskily to him, his breath ghosting over the other’s panting lips as he did so. 

“Have me drown your insides with my cum… paint your walls white and watch it drip out of your gaping hole at the end. Fucking you until you can’t even walk out of this office anymore. You’d like that, wouldn’t you _Eren_?” he asked, feeling the shudder running through the brat with his entire body. 

“M-more!” the boy cried out in reply. 

Eren’s frantic nails in his shoulders and his desperate attempt to press their sweaty bodies closer together in hope of getting more friction on his neglected cock told Levi, that the brat was getting closer to his release. He could feel the boy’s stiff cock trapped and rubbing against his tensing abdominal muscles with every rhythmic thrust of his hips. But he didn’t bother to reach for it, wanting Eren to come with only his cock buried deep inside of his ass. 

Just when he was about to tell the needy, writhing brat underneath him that there would be no cumming for him anytime soon, he heard a loud knock on the door. 

“Leviiiiiii? You in theeeere? Can I come in?” the over-excited voice of Hanji asked through the door. 

Jolting his thrusting to a sudden halt and having to clench his jaw shut at the abrupt and intense tightening of Eren’s slippery channel around him, he had to take a moment to breathe. Emerald orbs stared at him frantically, panic settling in to the brat’s features that had clearly forgotten that he himself had been the one to lock the goddamn door. 

The continuous delicious constrictions around his throbbing member made it hard to form a coherent sentence, leaving Levi panting and taking a moment too long to gather his bearings. 

“Come oon, Levi, I know you’re in theeere!” The doorknob rattled as Hanji tried to open the door to no avail, and Eren let out an involuntarily loud moan, his ass threatening to cut off Levi’s dick with how tight it suddenly got. 

“I’m fucking busy, shitty glasses.” He half-panted, half-growled in reply; kneading Eren’s thighs in silent reassurance, trying to get the boy to relax again. 

“But Leviii..” - “Fuck off four-eyes. I’ll come find you later if it’s something important” he grunted, unwilling to take her shit when he was busy being balls-deep in Eren. 

He heard his colleague grumble a “Fine. You better come though” through the door before he could make out her retreating footsteps. 

Focusing back on the wide-eyed, highly aroused brunette splayed out beneath him, he smirked and slowly retracted his hips before slamming them back into the overly tight heat of Eren’s ass, rumbling a low “I _most definitely_ plan to do just that.” 

“Ah! Sh-she could have… ah... heard us!” Eren moaned high and needy, his body rocking against the desk with every powerful thrust of Levi’s hips. 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t have liked that.” Levi smirked, mouthing along Eren’s throat, feeling every moan of the boy vibrating against his lips. “I could tell _exactly_ how much you tightened up around me at the thought of Hanji seeing us like this…” he teased, voice laced heavily with smug sultriness, having just found out another _very interesting_ fact about the brat squirming underneath him. 

“N-No. I didn’t!” Eren squeaked, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at getting caught. 

“Liar” Levi purred, biting into damp flesh in reprimand. “You would have liked her seeing you bent over my desk and having me buried balls-deep inside of you…” 

He noticed the slight tightening of the slippery velvety walls around him, a shiver of approval wrecking through Eren’s body against his will and with a low chuckle he continued “Would have wanted her to watch as I pound into you, see the look on her face as she sees your fucked out expression, taking in my cock so prettily.”

The loud, salacious moan tumbled over Eren’s lips almost immediately, his nails leaving thin pink wefts down his back and shoulders as he closed his eyes as pleasure cursed through him. 

Levi stared with half-lidded eyes at the winded little exhibitionist beneath him. Crushing his mouth against the heavily panting brat, he sucked on the boy’s slippery tongue hungrily, unable to get enough of the brat that kept surprising him. 

He didn’t move, simply reveling in the taste of the brunette’s tongue on his own and the sweltering, convulsing heat around his thick shaft. 

With a firm grip, he took hold of Eren’s legs, settled them around his waist and hoisted him up in one go, dick still firmly seated inside of the brat’s ass. Eren’s whelp was quickly silenced by a dexterous tongue, swirling lasciviously around the others mouth, taking his mind off where Levi was carrying him. 

His muscles rippled, sweat trickling down his back and abdomen as he carried the boy effortlessly over to the window decorating a large part of the left side of his office. If the boy had an exhibitionist streak, then who was he to deny him? 

Eren mewled lewdly at the feeling of Levi’s muscles rubbing against his neglected cock with every step he took, swiftly rutting into the touch, lifting himself up and down on Levi’s length still buried deep inside of him. His dick twitched at the eagerness with which Eren fucked himself on the cock impaled inside of him. 

Lifting the lithe body up to slip out of the boy’s insides, he smirked at the whine of confusion as sea-green eyes stared at him imploringly. He put the brat down on his feet, motioned to the window with his head and commanded firmly. “On your knees. Hands on the glass and ass out.” 

Teal irises darkened even further at the order, the lust-filled gaze now turned outwards to the window as the younger complied and submissively got into position. Sticking his delicious round globes out and up, Levi couldn’t help himself but deliver a light smack on the pert ass, watching with satisfaction as the flesh bounced in front of him. 

“Ah… Levi!” the boy mewled, sticking his ass up even more as if begging to be hit again. 

“Look outside Eren. Can you see all the people below?” he asked sultrily, lining himself up with the gaping hole that twitched eagerly in front of him. 

“Y-yes, I can see them” came the hitched reply, the brunette wiggling his ass back , trying to get Levi to finally breach him once more, eager to be filled to the brim again. His cock hung heavy between his legs, the golden cockring glistening in the light that shone in through the window, mocking him tauntingly. 

“As can they Eren… all they have to do, is _look up_ ” Levi purred, jerking his hips forward at the same time as the last words left his lips and burying himself all the way to the hilt, his balls resting against the brat’s asscheeks in one swift movement. 

Eren mewled desperately, his whole body trembling from the exhilarating pleasure sparking through him. His insides spread open to accommodate the much-welcome intrusion and just the thought of people seeing him like this was enough to reduce him to a whining, whimpering mess. He wanted to cum. _He needed to cum._

Levi grabbed the boy’s hips and slammed into him hard, setting a punishing pace and making the sweaty body beneath him shift closer to the window with each powerful thrust. Settling back into his previous rhythm of fucking furiously into the glorious body in front of him, his lips mouthed over the boy’s neck sloppily, body pressed tightly against Eren’s damp, sweat-slicked back. 

“They can watch how the slutty little intern gets fucked into the window by his boss…” he grunted; the warmth smoldering in his stomach indicating that he was getting closer with each thrust. 

“Ah… Levi… P-Please” the boy begged desperately, tethering on the edge of his own orgasm held at bay by the tight ring around his dick. He could feel the heat in his belly, his thoughts a complete mess as all he could think about was the desperate and primal need to _cum_. 

Levi’s hips jerked harder, faster, pressing his cock in as deep as he could. Shifting angles, filling and refilling the tight slippery channel repeatedly, trying to hit that special place that would likely make Eren sing beneath him.

“They can watch as I make you cum. Watch as you scream my name in ecstasy as I fill you up” he panted, shifting his hips back, re-angling them slightly and forcing his entire length back inside. 

Eren cried out and his entire body jolted forward, the feeling of having his prostate abused too much for his over-stimulated body. “P-Please… I… can’t” he wheezed in a wrecked voice, tears in his eyes as the fire scorched through his veins, threatening to overwhelm him. 

“Please… l-let… me cum, Levi” Eren begged, writhing furiously against his unrelenting thrusts on the brunette’s prostate. 

“Cum for me then, brat” he grunted, pale fingers grasping the boy’s cock and ridding it off the tight cockring holding it prisoner. Another strong thrust was all it took to send Eren tumbling over the edge, a lewd keen sounding through his office as the brunette spurted hot white ribbons all over his chest and face, some even landing on the window in front of him. 

Levi could feel the tight channel convulse and constrict around him, leaving small tremors to jolt through his throbbing erection in the wake of Eren’s orgasm. Increasing his pace, frantically chasing his own relief with every thrust of his hips, Levi’s hazy mind focused on the quivering boy beneath him, watching with avid fascination as the brat started lazily licking his own cum of the window. 

Wrapping his lithe little tongue around his fingers coated in his own semen was enough to do Levi in. After a few more thrusts, he moaned sinfully low and husky, shivering as every muscle in his body clenched in pleasure as he spilled himself deep inside the boy’s ass. 

He could feel his own cock jerk with the last of his release, pulsing in Eren’s slippery insides and painting his velvety walls white, claiming him inside and out. 

Gradually coming down from his high, he slipped out and watched as his cum slowly started dribbling out of Eren’s gaping hole and down his plump thighs. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight. If he weren’t worried for how much the boy could handle, he would take him again right here and there. 

Mercury orbs trailed higher and took in the exhausted but blissed out expression adorning the brat’s features. The brunette had collapsed on the ground, his chest still heaving from exertion but his head rested lazily on his arms, eyes closed contentedly. 

With a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips and affection cursing heavily through him at the sight of the boy splayed out on his office floor, Levi leaned down to press a gentle kiss against swollen lips. Only to be pulled in closer by tanned arms that suddenly wrapped around his neck. Soft, warm lips lazily started kissing back and Levi couldn’t help the smile that wormed its way onto his usual scowling features. 

Eren pulled back slightly, gifting him with a bright smile that quickly turned mischievous as he licked his lips and asked innocently “Am I ever allowed to have seconds?”

“As if I’d ever let that ass go now, that I have it brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a side note, writing dirty-talk is REALLY fucking weird hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [feel free to follow or hit me up on tumblr ](http://choucosplay.tumblr.com)  
> my insta is more cosplay related but for those interested [here you go ](https://www.instagram.com/chou_cosplay/)


End file.
